A Day At The Lake
by Topher3.0
Summary: Samuel Evans and Blaine Anderson decide to take a day off, and relax at a lake area. Things get a bit heated, and not just from the sun's blinding rays. Smut. Slash. Blam.


Sam pulled himself up onto the dock, his chest rising heavily. The blazing sun shone down on him and the other boy already resting upon the wooden area. His pink lips formed a smile, his green eyes wandering downward, spotting the beautiful being laying next to him. Both boys were in their bathing suits, having taken the day off to relax at this lake. Sam decided to spend his time swimming laps in the somewhat clear lake water, while the other, Blaine, chose to lay out on the only dock. It was a perfect day to lay out, and get some of sun's lovely rays.

Trying to catch his breath, Sam took a few moments to speak. He raised his hand, and pushed his blond bangs from out of his sight. "Have I ever told you how amazing you look?" The boy grinned, and bit his bottom lip, his eyes still studying his partner over.

Blaine joined in on the grinning, though he was unaware of Sam's own facial expression, as his eyes were closed, blocking the bright light from his pupils. "Only enough for me to almost be tired of it." A small chuckle left his throat, and he turned his head in Sam's direction. His eyelids flickered open, only to send a single wink out.

Sam laughed for a few moments, and then replied. "But only 'almost'," He pointed out, and pushed himself closer to Blaine. The guppy mouthed teen lowered his back, and took on the same position as Blaine, mimicking his posture. His face was inches apart from the darker skinned boy's, the grin still stuck on his lips. "You in swimming trunks is quite the sight, Mr. Anderson," Sam told him in a teasing tone, though he meant it in all seriousness.

Blaine rolled his eyes, and laughed Sam's words off, though his face was turning scarlet from being complimented. "Oh, you're one to talk, Mr. Six Pack Sam!"

"Are you saying my six pack is a turn on?" Sam questioned, raising one of his eyebrows playfully.

"How is it not?" Blaine laughed once more, his attention focused on Sam's glittering eyes, not his six pack abs.

Sam nodded once, holding back a giggle. "… Touché." He rolled over onto his side, and supported himself with his elbow. His face hovered just above Blaine's own, his blond hair barely brushing against Blaine's forehead. "You know, though, you've got a bit of a six pack going on yourself," Sam spoke in an obviously seducing tone.

Blaine looked up into Sam's face, and rolled his eyes once more, hearing the boy's latest saying. "But not like you!" He glanced at Sam's stomach. "You've got the whole 'model perfect' look…" His eyes didn't leave the other boy's body for a few seconds, before finally returning to meet his own eyes.

Sam chuckled at what Blaine said, shrugging slightly. It was true, after all. Samuel Evans did have 'model perfect abs'. "So!" He started, slowly lowering his face down towards Blaine's. "You've just got a naturally fit build. I have to work way hard for mine…" Once said, his lips met the other set for only an instant, until they forced themselves away.

"Are you saying I don't work 'way hard'?" Blaine asked. His voice was teasing, of course. He placed a gently peck on Sam's lips, and pulled back to look him in the eyes.

Sam giggled, unsure of how to reply to that. "Oh, I know you work 'way hard'." He followed that up with a wink of his own, and kissed back at Blaine.

Blaine felt his cheeks burn with flustered blood, but nonetheless kissed Sam back. He closed his eyes, and raised his right hand, tangling it in the back of Sam's blond locks. He gently tugged on the still wet hair, and pulled Sam's face closer to his own. Their lips explored one another, their kiss deepening by the second. After a bit, Blaine felt the need to catch his breath, and turned his head slightly, disconnecting their mouths.

But that didn't slow Sam down. He pushed with his elbow, and made his way over to Blaine's neck. Once at his destination, the boy placed his trouty mouth on the sensitive spot of flesh. His lips gingerly slid across the soft surface, teasing it. Sam felt Blaine's chest rising and falling underneath of him. The boy's increasing breathing speed gave away that he was enjoying himself, so Sam obviously continued, as he was getting just the same amount of thrill.

A slight moan left Blaine's throat, and he instantly felt his face turning red once more. His eyes rolled back into the back of his skull, and he leaned his head to the side, giving Sam more room to work. His darkened, curly locks were pushed back against the wooden dock, being flattened by all of the force.

Sam took in a breath trough his nostrils, taking in Blaine's scent. The boy's essence was to die for. He parted his lips, and gently sucked on an area of Blaine's neck. His teeth brushed against the spot, his tongue slowly flicking it. Sam's right hand found its way to Blaine's face, and he allowed his thumb to rub his cheek.

Blaine bit his bottom lip, and tried to hold back his noises of pleasure. Luckily, the two of them were the only ones at this lake, as it was usually a dead zone. He felt Sam's palm against his cheek, and turned his head, manipulating his thump to be placed against his lips. The boy forced his mouth open, and wrapped his lips around the foreign finger. The taste of salt entered his mouth, and Blaine slid his own tongue against the side of Sam's thumb.

Sam grinned, as his touch met the inside of Blaine's mouth. He tried to focus on what he was doing, though, and moved his lips along the boy's neck. He pushed his tongue out from in between his oversized lips, and ran in across Blaine's throat, motioning his way up to his ear. Once there, Sam spoke in a hushed voice. "You taste dapper." He grinned at his words, as they were silly in this situation.

Blaine attempted to laugh at what Sam said, but was unable to from his thumb being in his mouth. He removed the boy's finger from his lips, and replied, a giggle in his voice, "You taste salty." It was the truth, and it caused both of them to laugh. Blaine turned his head, and smiled at Sam before giving him another kiss.

Sam chuckled, and replied, "Blame the water. I'm not usually this 'salty'."

"Oh, but you are," Blaine shot back, giving his best seductive expression.

The blond let out an uncontrolled laugh. "You would know, wouldn't you?" He grinned, and also tried to mimic the facial expression being given. Sam continued kissing Blaine, and as he did so he swung his leg around the boy's abdomen. He propped himself on top of him, never breaking their moving lips.

Blaine winced at Sam's unexpected action, but got used to it fairly quickly. He brushed his fingers along side of the boy's face as he kissed him.

Sam broke their kiss, and shifted his bottom to a farther spot down Blaine's body. Once where he wanted to be, he propped himself up on his knees, one leg on each side of Blaine. His eyes met Blaine's for a single moment, and he gave the curly headed other a nod. His head leaned down, and placed itself just inches from Blaine's stomach. Sam grinned before finally allowing his lips to wander across the surface. He made his way up the boy's abdomen, and to his chest, where he caught notice of another spot of Blaine.

Blaine's head flew back once more, as he felt the touch of Sam's trademarked lips against his body. His eyes shut themselves, and his fingernails dug into the wooden boards under him. He squirmed and bit his bottom lip, trying to hush his sounds.

Sam took great amusement in hearing all of Blaine's low moans and airy breaths, and looked up at him, resting his chin on his chest for just a moment. "We're alone," He stated. "… Don't hold back." A grin spread over his mouth, and he went back to his duty. Sam automatically went for Blaine's nearest nipple, gently brushing his top teeth over the knob. His tongue ran itself over the thing a few times, before his teeth gingerly nibbled at it. He gave the small spot a peck before moving on to its twin, where he copied his actions used.

The moans emitting from Blaine's mouth were almost musical, and much louder now. He took in deep breaths, and raised his right hand, placing it on the back of Sam's head. He used all of his strength to push the boy down closer against him, and by doing so caused another noise of enjoyment.

Sam, once finished toying with the Blaine's second nipple, made his way to the boy's mouth, and gave him a sloppy kiss. That lasted for about ten seconds, and once done their, the blond used the same move as earlier, running his tongue down the side of Blaine's neck. But this time he didn't stop at the shoulder. Sam continued on down the boy's figure, trailing his chest and then his stomach. He only stopped when at his bellybutton, where he placed a quick peck, and then went on down to the top of his suit. Sam glanced up at Blaine once before carrying out his actions. He gripped the sides of the other boy's bathing suit, and tugged on it, pulling it down a few more inches. More of Blaine's build was revealed, but not all of it. Sam didn't mind, though, as he dived right into the newest areas. His lips danced across the tops of Blaine's hips, his tongue brushing against the tightened muscles.

Blaine, as he was told, didn't hold back his moans. He released another with almost every exhale, not hiding the fact that he was enjoying himself. Feeling Sam cover every inch of him already exposed, he finally pushed up off of the dock, and reached for his shorts. Once he had a firm grasp on the article of clothing, Blaine pulled at them, tugging them off of his excited muscles. There was now nothing to hide, nothing to keep hidden from Sam's exploration. Blaine fell back down onto the wooden boards, and sent Sam a quick nod, before wrapping his fingers in the boy's blond hair.

Sam's eyes lit up, as he felt Blaine shift his position under him. Seeing his shorts brought down farther, Sam swallowed once, being introduced to a whole new area of Blaine Anderson. He'd never seen Blaine this heated, this eager… And it was somewhat of a turn on, this new part of him was. Sam grinned, as Blaine tangled his fingers in his hair, and he lowered his face downward once more. His lips sucked upon new spots of skin, ones that were much more sensitive, according to Blaine's almost flailing actions. Sam didn't even pause once, though, as there was not turning back now. The tender areas of flesh seemed to fly by him, and once finished there was only one part remaining untouched. Sam hesitated for the first time, and looked to Blaine for approval.

Blaine was enjoying himself all too much, as he was almost on the verge of screaming. His head was practically spinning, the images around him growing fainter and whiter, fogged by his excitement. His legs spread apart, as Sam traced his sides with his mouth. And Blaine was unsure of what was going on, as he felt Sam come to a sudden stop. He leaned his head up, and glanced down at the other boy, whose eyes were obviously yearning for the go-ahead. Blaine responded with a simple nod, an action that showed just how much he wanted this. Once doing so, he went back to his previous position, and squinted his eyes, ready for what was to come.

Sam let out a deep breath, as he spotted Blaine's nod. He only took a few moments to gather up the courage to continue with his pleasuring. His lips lowered themselves onto Blaine's skin, and slowly kissed their way down to the area containing his genitals. Sam swallowed once, and then went forth with touching the parts he had been avoiding. His lips wrapped around Blaine's extruded muscle, and slowly took the thing into his mouth. Sam felt the instrument pulsing against his tongue, and studied its taste. He did know one thing: It didn't taste dapper.

Blaine's mouth was hanging open, his voice box apparently broken. His grip tightened in Sam's locks, feeling the need to take support on something. His chest rose quickly, his breathing almost uncontrollable, as he'd never experienced anything like this before. He rocked his hips slightly, unsure of what exactly to do besides just lay there, and greedily take all of the pleasure.

Sam lowered his head, and tried to take as much as Blaine in as possible, which wasn't a very hard task, as he had a very large mouth. He ran his tongue along side of his shaft, trying to get the hang of this, as Sam had never done it often. He assumed he must be doing something correct, as Blaine's grip in his hair was tightening by the second. Continuing these actions for a few minutes, Sam finally thought he'd spent enough time on this area, and raised his head from Blaine's eager knob. "… Should we check the chart?" He asked in an almost teasing voice.

Blaine tried to catch his breath, but it was quite difficult. His ears detected a slight ringing in all of the sounds entering them, and a layer of sweat was forming on his skin. He tried to calm himself, as he felt Sam remove himself from his crotch. Hearing the question asked, Blaine let out a slight giggle, but shook his head. He leaned upward, pushing up off of the wooden dock, and sat on his bottom. His eyes connected with Sam's and he shook his head once more. "No," He simply stated. "Forget the chart this once… It's a freebee." The last bit came out softer, almost as if Blaine was embarrassed about saying so.

Sam raised an eyebrow, and grinned at what he heard. He pulled Blaine closer to him, and planted a kiss on his lips. "I love you," He stated, saying it with certainty.

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully. "You better!" He followed up Sam's kiss with one of his own. "I love you too… Now, get on with it before I change my mind." He lowered himself back down onto the dock, and winked up at Sam. His legs kicked off his barely holding on shorts, and they landed at the edge of the dock.

Sam nodded hurriedly, and reached down to his own pair of shorts. His hands grabbed at the bottoms of it, and pulled it down, revealing himself completely. Blaine had seen him exposed before now, so Sam tried not to get too flustered over this. It only took a few moments for him to remove the suit and throw it over to where Blaine's also sat. Once done, Sam got back down to his knees, and hovered over Blaine, the both of them now free of any clothing.

Blaine adjusted his legs, propping them in a different direction, giving Sam more room to do what was needed to be done. He wrapped his arms around Sam's back, readying himself for the boy's incoming touch.

Sam gave Blaine the time needed to get comfy before finally proceeding. His hands lowered themselves, and rested against Blaine's thighs for a few moments. Once settled their, he traveled them down even further. His finger tips brushed against Blaine's excited genitalia, before reaching the spot that he was looking for. Sam took in a breath, and placed one of his palms on Blaine's bottom, the other pushing gently against his thigh. His fingers slowly glided across his soft skin, making their way to the boy's entrance. Once there, he felt Blaine's muscles tense up, and rubbed his other hand against his thigh, trying to comfort him. With his index finger, Sam gingerly slide it towards the opening, and pushed.

Blaine wrinkled his nose, as he felt Sam's touch against his most sensitive spot. It was something he was sure he'd never get used to, but something he'd always allow for the other boy. He held his breath as Sam pushed his way into the warmth of his body, and squinted his eyes shut.

Sam made sure not to be too aggressive, as he knew how painful this action could be for anyone, but he also knew how enjoyable it could be if handled properly. His index finger gently wiggled its way inside of Blaine, slowly making its way deeper within, being consumed by the warmth. His eyes were fixated on the other's face, watching for signs of discomfort, or signs of pleasure, both of which were important factors at this moment. Doing so, Sam continued on, and made his middle finger join his index. A small grunt came from Blaine, and Sam made sure to be particularly careful now, not wanting to hurt him.

Blaine bit his bottom lip, and tried to relax himself. He dug his nails into the back of Sam's shoulders, and pushed his legs apart even further. The foreign movements inside of him slowly became less painful, as his entrance was adjusting to the fit. Blaine's eyelids flickered open, and he smiled at Sam, showing him that he was fine.

Sam smiled back at Blaine, and rubbed his thump against his thigh, trying to give him as much comfort as possible. His fingers only remained inside of the boy for a few more seconds, before he finally pulled them out at once. He grabbed a hold of Blaine's legs, and pulled him a bit closer, not wasting any time, not wanting his newest actions to go to waste either. Sam pressed his own instrument against Blaine's opening, and slowly moved it forward. Luckily, the mixture of lake water and sweat formed a lubricant substance.

Blaine wrapped his legs around Sam's waist, and threw his back against the dock. His eyes rolled back into his skull once more, his teeth biting into his bottom lip. Once he felt Sam enter him as far as he could, Blaine tugged on the boy's shoulders, and pulled himself up off of the dock's support, wanting to embrace him. His arms wrapped around Sam's broad back, and Blaine was tightly holding onto him now. He started to move him hips once more, this time for a different purpose, though. His eyes squinted shut again, and a loud moan escaped his mouth.

Sam pushed his waist against Blaine's own, before pulling back. He did this multiple times, his arms now firmly placed around the boy he was making love to. He pulled him as close as he could, and kissed at his neck, trying to give Blaine other things to enjoy. Sam couldn't stop a few of his own moans at one point, and began to breath heavily. Their movements worked together, until they both were being satisfied in one way or another. They remained in this position for a while, slowly moving against each other, moans of various pitches leaving them both. And as if planned, all at once, the two of them began to quicken their pace, their moving limbs and body parts moving faster than before. Sam felt as if he was going to lose control of his entire being, and pulled himself out of Blaine's welcoming warmth. He threw his head back, and moaned a handful of times, feeling his desires come to an end, feeling his hormones shoot of his system.

Blaine shortly followed, and jolted forward, tightening his hold around Sam. His head shot down, and rested upon the boy's shoulder, his teeth biting into his tender flesh for support. A long cry left his throat, and he felt a wave of relaxation come over him. The trees surrounding them seemed to spin, and the sun became even brighter than before. The two of them fell back against the dock, breathing heavily, still holding one another. Their bodies were covered in a mixture of lake water, sweat, and other various fluids now released.

Sam raised his hand, and gently brushed the side of Blaine's cheek. He showed off a tired smile. "I love you…" He stated again, before kissing the curly headed boy on his lips.

~END~


End file.
